


About

by MIjoker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker
Summary: 亞連中心，無CP(有cp章節有標示)極短篇，不定期更新/章節無連貫





	1. Chapter 1

他沒什麼不良嗜好，他只會習慣性地將帽子拉起來遮住他那頭醒目的白髮，而後就閉上雙目陷進沉睡之中。

拉比在他的臉上畫下奇怪的塗鴉，或是耳朵捕捉到一些神田對拉比的咆哮，但他卻一點想睜開雙眼一探究竟的好奇心都沒有，他只是持續沉睡著，享受片刻而短暫的寧靜。

因為他知道現在可以好好地安心睡著，不用擔心惡魔。他的家人在身邊。


	2. Chapter 2

孤寂感總是會突然地襲來。

亞連偶爾會想起他還是「赤手」時，冰天雪地裡他推著餐車送餐給馬戲團團員，自己卻飢腸轆轆，當時搭理他的只有「亞連」。

亞連蹲下身撫摸著剛剛湊過來蹭著他膝蓋的一隻流浪狗，他將懷中的麵包撕下一小塊給狗吃，他看著從手中奪過食物啃咬得津津有味的狗對著他搖尾巴時，一邊順著牠頭上的毛髮，一邊回想起扔球給「亞連」玩的那一晚。

是「亞連」讓他遇見了瑪那……

「現在又只有我了呢。」亞連低喃著，卻被頭上的迪姆恰比給咬了一口。

「啊！對不起，迪姆恰比！」亞連被刺痛嚇了一跳，蹭著他的狗也因為他的反應而叫了一聲。

「對啊……我現在還有迪姆恰比啊。」迪姆恰比飛到流浪狗的頭上停留著，亞連笑著說別被吃掉了，而後眼角一撇就看見有隻貓蠢蠢欲動般地想咬迪姆恰比。

「不可以！」亞連抓住迪姆恰比往懷裡塞，而後站起身拍掉身上的食物碎屑。

他撫摸著流浪狗的頭後，拉緊頭上的帽子，「走吧，迪姆恰比，繼續往教團前進。」

「不知道會遇到怎麼樣的人，會不會驅魔師都跟克勞斯師父一樣奇怪呢？迪姆恰比。」

希望教團會是好地方。


	3. Chapter 3

自己到底是什麼呢？亞連在旅館裡洗著臉，看著鏡子中的自己，撫摸左眼下的疤痕，看著眉上的倒五芒星，無論怎麼搓洗都無法洗去的瑪那的詛咒，讓他看清了惡魔的悲哀，卻看不見自己。

既是被INNOCENCE選上的使徒、也是諾亞，為什麼師父明知道這一切，卻選擇隱瞞著？

「師父，你到底在哪裡呢？」他摸著鏡子，但鏡中的倒影仍然只有他自己。

『別再照鏡子了，你的頭髮就去染成黑色的不就好了？』克勞斯不耐煩地說著，手用力地揉亂他的頭髮。

『我試過了！但無論怎麼樣都會變回白色。』

『嘖！那就這樣吧。』克勞斯將自己的大衣脫下砸到亞連身上，『把帽子戴上，別人就看不見了。』亞連的眼界被大衣給擋住，一時間居然感覺到鼻子有點酸熱，好像眼淚就快要自眼眶落下。

他用力眨著，將眼淚眨回眼中。

『師父，你的衣服都煙味。』

『臭小鬼，還來啊！』克勞斯伸手要撈過他的衣服，卻被亞連閃過。

亞連的眼淚像是遲來的宣洩，開始無法抑制地落下，眼淚的熱度砸在手上。

「師父……」


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有CP向：Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker  
AU設定

帝奇很喜歡跟一個叫依茲的小男孩一起玩，甚至還會帶些小飾品送給他。那是他去孤兒院做志工幫忙時認識的小孩，不過亞連一直懷疑那是他的私生子。

「你根本不喜歡其他小孩，你只喜歡他。」亞連挑著眉，手裡拿著拉比前幾天送給他的書。

帝奇聽到這句話直覺是：又來了，亞連總喜歡針對依茲的事說話帶刺。

「那眼帶小子呢？你是不是也喜歡他？」帝奇邊抽菸邊沒好氣地說。

「什麼？拉比只是朋友。」亞連蹙起眉頭，像是不可置信帝奇的問句，「你言下之意是我劈腿嗎？」

「嗄？」帝奇手上的菸蒂因為燃燒過長而順著地心引力掉落，對比他的語調上揚的過分誇張，使得亞連忍不住感覺到有股怒意在胸口中焚燒。

「帝奇‧米克，你的嗄是什麼意思？」亞連不常動怒，但還是有偶爾之外的事，例如：克勞斯‧馬利安又積欠開瓶費、被債主追殺等時刻，或許他還要再加上一條，帝奇‧米克對於他的不信任。

「你幹嘛生氣？」帝奇覺得莫名其妙似的盯著亞連的臉看，腦中突然靈光一閃一個想法；「少年，難不成你在吃醋？」

「你牛頭不對馬嘴！我在問你剛剛的嗄是什麼意思？」亞連難得的咄咄逼人，卻沒有讓帝奇退卻。

喔！──果然是在吃醋。「少年，我喜歡你，只喜歡你。」帝奇親吻上亞連的唇角，留下一點菸味殘留在肌膚上。

亞連臉上浮上一層紅暈，久久才回過神來，「……你、你……」卻一個完整的單字都說不出口。

「我只是把依茲當弟弟，我喜歡人類嘛！」帝奇又接著說：「回應你問的嗄，因為我只是反問你。」

亞連臉上的紅暈因為感到羞恥而染了開，他因為一時激動而喪失了思考，竟然一時間沒聽出來帝奇的話。

「對了！」帝奇低頭在他的大衣口袋裡摸索著，直到摸出一個小東西，「給你，只有你有。」他又補充：「依茲沒有喔！」帝奇笑著，雖然他根本不曉得亞連是怎麼想依茲的。

帝奇吻上亞連的眼角，將東西塞進亞連的手心裡。

亞連握緊在手中，遲遲沒有拿起來。

那是個用項鍊掛著的戒指。


End file.
